guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ximen Lianyin
Ximen Lianyin was a Gravekeeper and presumably the ancestor of Ximen Ruxin due to their physical resemblance. Background In the year of 1860, Ximen Lianyin was part of the assassination team (consisting of Huang Yuanqing, Ye Liao and herself) sent to assassinate Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, and presumably succeeded since she survived and had descendants. Personality Not much is known about Ximen Lianyin's personality, though she is quite selfless, as shown when she prioritized killing Che Yongtai 's previous incarnation's Inferno Mount over her own life in order for the assassination to go as planned, which ended up getting her killed (though she was revived later due to World Hopping). Appearance Ximen Lianyin was seen wearing a black robe during her assassination attempt on Che Yongtai's previous incarnation. When she became a Mortician after gaining a power boost from the Golden Scale Seal, her hair turns white, her skin turned black, and her eyes glowed red. Abilities and Powers Ximen Lianyin was the representative guardian of the Gravekeepers and part of the assassination team sent to kill Che Yongtai's previous incarnation, proving that she is formidably powerful. Gravekeeper exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 10.54.39 PM.png|Ximen Lianyin enlarging her arms Screen Shot 2019-04-18 at 10.28.12 PM.png|Mortician Screen Shot 2019-04-19 at 11.18.23 AM.png|Species Extermination Screen Shot 2019-07-26 at 11.47.22 AM.png|Ximen Lianyin hiding in the shadows * Arm Enlargement/Finger Elongation: Gravekeepers are able to enlarge their arms and hands and elongate their fingers and fingernails, which become sharp and are able to easily cut through flesh. * World Hopping: Due to being a special entity that exists between humans and demons, Gravekeepers are able to go to the Underworld and survive the Limbo, a separate space between the human world and the Underworld that is impossible for organisms other than Gravekeepers to survive in. This technique will forcefully teleport Gravekeepers to the Underworld seconds before their death in the human world, keeping them alive after the process. To return to the human world, the Gravekeeper must run across the Limbo, which usually takes a few minutes. With more practice, the Gravekeeper can return to a location closer to the location they died and will feel less exhausted. * Spirit Bond (灵魂连接): Gravekeepers are able to spiritually bond with a trusted creature of their own, sharing a part of their soul with said creature which allows the creature to replicate their healthy bodies in the Underworld when they die in the human world and get teleported due to World Hopping. Therefore, as long as the bonded creature is alive and healthy, a Gravekeeper is impossible to kill. However, if the bonded creature is hurt or killed in the human world, the teleported Gravekeeper will have the same wound or remain dead when they arrive at the Underworld. * Mortician (送葬者): The ultimate form achievable by a Gravekeeper. While in this form, a Gravekeeper's skin will become extremely dark, their hair will turn white, and their eyes will glow red. The Gravekeeper also gains a significant boost in power, and their ability to enlarge their hands is greatly amplified, as Ximen Lianyin's hands were large enough to crush all the demon soldiers in Demon Lord City after gathering them into a large ball. They also gain access to the technique "Species Extermination", and the ability to hide in the shadows. ** Species Extermination (种族灭杀技): By killing an organism and memorizing the trait of the organism's species within their blood, the Gravekeeper can then telekinetically attract all organisms of the same species within a few kilometers together into a sphere and attack them all at once. Anything that even has the smell of the targeted species will be attracted towards the Gravekeeper when this move is used. ** '''Shadow Hiding: '''While as a Mortician, the Gravekeeper is capable of hiding within the shadows of anything, and release themselves from the shadows at will to sneak attack their enemy. This was shown when Ximen Lianyin hid in the shadows of the huge boulder Huang Yuanqing threw at Che Yongtai 's previous incarnation and sneak attacked his Inferno Mount. Ximen Lianyin's techniques * Golden Scale Seal (金鳞绝咒): A sealing technique that allows the user to gain three times their original power, and awaken latent abilities within them for one hour by releasing the energy other people stored within them beforehand, at the cost of lowering their power to less than one third of their original strength while the power is sealed. Once released, the user will release a pillar of destructive light, as well as have their powers tripled. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Gravekeepers Category:Humans